El significado del perdón
by titanicsiceberg
Summary: Estaba batallando entre devolver las disculpas o hacer algo más, que mereciera su perdón… quizás con acciones lograría borrar de la mirada de Magnus, el dolor de sus decisiones pasadas, pintar en él algo de alegría pura. Es lo que realmente su corazón, su moral y su mente pedían para realmente merecer esa disculpa. MALEC. Basado en 2x01.


**Hola, luego de pensarlo bien, se me ocurrió esto mientras pensaba en lo maravilloso que searía si nos dieran algo más de Malec en la serie¿? JAJAJA. Es el primer fanfic Malec o de algo que tenga que ver con Cazadores de Sombras que escribo, no sean muy duros conmigo. Posiblemente haga una continuación, me gustaría desarrollar la relación de Alec y Magnus, un poquito más concentrada que en la serie, pero todo depende de qué tal resulte esto... así que, disfruten.**

 **El significado del perdón.**

No había sido coincidencia el tomarse más de 3 horas entre el Instituto y el loft de Magnus, en absoluto. No recordaba una sola vez en que haya tenido que disculparse y realmente haya salido bien, eso era lo que más le aterraba, si hubiera un manual para pedir disculpas exitosamente en ése momento habría sido el más indicado. Alzaba la diestra y la repasaba estampándola por todo su rostro y cabellos, desordenando la cabellera ya de por sí rebelde, Alec estaba frustrado. Sabía que la había cagado con la única persona que estaba entregando su apoyo incondicional a pesar de tener todo el derecho de dejarlo hundirse en su miseria emocional.

Sin embargo, de entre los 8 posibles escenarios que se había formulado durante esas 3 y más horas; 5 violentos, 2 muy dramáticos y 1 en que ni le dejaba atravesar la puerta, nunca estuvo en su guión el haber sido perdonado. Menos si se trataba del Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, suerte habría tenido de no haber sido convertido en algún mamífero no deseado. Él… le perdonó. Aun cuando le había alzado la voz, no una, sino varias veces. Aun cuando rechazó su mejor esfuerzo y egoístamente le acusó de no entregarle nada de valor a su vida, cuando más bien él había ido tras él una y otra vez, al conocerse, cuando Alec fue herido, en la boda, al enfrentar a sus padres, al intentar salvar a su Parabatai. Le debía tanto, maldita sea y sin embargo sus ojos oscuros le dedicaban tal calidez que no creía merecerlo, Magnus le ofrecía su mano, su hombro, su vida entera a su disposición, con la intención de no dejar solo al nephilim más terco de la historia.

—Cuando las cosas se pongan difíciles, no me alejes.

Alec asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza y las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta. Recordaba el dolor que había visto destellar tímido en esos mismos ojos oscuros cuando él, ciegamente, lanzó palabras crudas que aunque jamás fueron insultos, habrían herido hasta el más maduro y experimentado corazón, como el de Magnus.

"Él sólo estaba exigiendo recibir aunque sea un poco de lo que me ha dado, todo éste tiempo".

Alec sentía las repentinas ganas de regresar al pasado y dejar que la esfera de energía concentrada de Magnus se le haya estampado en la cara y revuelto el cerebro, que eso hubiera puesto sus neuronas en orden y aliviado el dolor de Magnus. Miles de agujas punzando la cabeza despeinada suya, sin darse cuenta, no había dicho una sola palabra luego del movimiento afirmativo, Magnus le miraba expectante.

—Usualmente te habría ofrecido una copa, pero las circunstancias no nos permiten ponernos en modo festivo, todavía. —Magnus parecía cauteloso, incluso en la forma de mover sus manos al hablar, le dedicaba miradas de costado al girar en sus talones y dar el primer paso, dudando si el dejar al menor solo en el balcón, con esa expresión tan lamentable y pensativa, se terminaría suicidando de un salto. Quiso evitar la tragedia, se mantuvo con el cuerpo girado hacia él, entre invitándole a pasar dentro o continuar al charla, todo lo que haga posible extender la estancia del menor allí.

Fue entonces que, como si un rayo de valentía le hubiera caído sobre Alec, se adelantó y deslizó sus dedos con la misma calidez y sutileza con la que rozó su mano al pedir perdón, y le detuvo. Inhaló como tomando el aire suficiente para dictar un monólogo sin embargo ninguna palabra salió; Magnus vaciló mirando a sus mieles, luego un costado y el otro, esperando que sucediera algo.

Pero nada pasaba.

—Por mucho que me encante lo misterioso de tu tímido ser, Alexander, tu silencio empezará a asustarme. —avisó mostrando algo de preocupación y una caricia sobre el hombro derecho del nephilim, quien aún intentaba formular palabras.

—Yo… Magnus, —los ojos del subterráneo se abrieron expectantes al oírle mencionar su nombre, había aprendido que Alec se dirigía a él con su nombre sólo cuando de entre el torbellino de palabras al azar que parecía en ocasiones soltar, algo importante venía. Por su lado, el menor estaba batallando entre devolver las disculpas y pedirle que le lanzara esa esfera enérgica o hacer algo más, que mereciera su perdón. Él es un hombre que se tomaba muy en serio lo que decía, tal como lo había dicho, era pésimo para pedir perdón y no digería que Magnus le perdonara así tan fácilmente, por eso… quizás con acciones lograría borrar de la mirada de Magnus, el dolor de sus decisiones pasadas y pintar en él algo de alegría pura. Es lo que realmente su corazón, su moral y su mente pedían para realmente merecer esa disculpa.

Pasó saliva por su garganta, que seca debía estar para entonces.

—Déjame… déjame hacerlo bien, Magnus. Déjame mostrarte la forma en que realmente mereces ser tratado. —se notaba la seriedad y compromiso tal, que la misma expresión de Magnus se endureció pero no dijo nada, supuso Alec que debía explicarse mejor.

—Sé que he sido un completo imbécil, egoísta, no… no estaba usando la cabeza. Menos… el corazón. —

"Sigue lo que dicta tu corazón". ¿Es que nunca iba a tomar uno de los miles de sabios consejos de ese hombre? Ya era hora, definitivamente, era hora de afrontar como Lightwood, la dirección que había tomado para su vida, ahora también parte de la vida de Magnus.

Tomó la palma llena de joyas y metales perfectamente combinados, con las dos ásperas suyas y Magnus parecía cada vez más sorprendido con la repentina y nueva dulzura que le estaba mostrando.—¿Y qué dice tu corazón, Alec? —la última vez que preguntó aquello, fue bañado con la noticia de que iba a casarse, una noche de copas con su difunto amigo y lágrimas contenidas. Fue inevitable no sentir una amarga melancolía.

—Que quiero hacer las cosas bien, contigo. —pero antes de que pudiera probar un poco más de esa nueva sensación de regocijo, ese chiquillo terco e inexperimentado había acortado la distancia tal que solo bastó alzar la mirada para que sus labios rozaran. Alec le estaba besando. Torpe, lento, sutil y a la vez con todo lo que tenía para ofrecerle, honestidad. Fue un chocar de labios casi como si se acariciaran entre sí, junto al chasquido húmedo que aceleraba el corazón, al separarse.

Vaya, que ese hombre siempre lograba sorprenderle, pensó con una sonrisa mientras admiraba el coloreo natural en el rostro del menor, siempre que se atrevía a mostrar esa clase de contacto con él.

—¿Entonces te quedarás? —hizo la pregunta que había intentado formular desde que había aceptado tomar su consejo y había enmudecido. Con todo el alboroto de Valentine y el mundo llegando al apocalipsis, no habían tenido tiempo para pasarla juntos.

Jace aún estaba en la deriva, el Instituto en caos, Alec sabía que probablemente a media noche su madre le llamaría si no era alguien exigiendo su ubicación exacta o alguien de la Clave pidiendo que delatara la ubicación de su parabatai que no sabía siquiera.

Sí, el mundo estaba hecho un caos, en especial el suyo; pero al menos esa noche… necesitaba dejar que su corazón se contentara. Asintió mudo.


End file.
